


Unwell

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: Henry gets some tender care when he is under the weather
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Unwell

It was such a rare occurrence that when Henry became ill, the troops were called in to help. While you finished making the soup in the kitchen, you listened to the sounds of your children scurrying around the home in search of ways to help their father feel better. You ladled the soup into a bowl and placed it on the tray. Your oldest, Thomas, swooped in and grabbed the tray, insisting on carrying out to his father. 

You fight back the urge to smile at how grown up he was trying to be, insisting on being the man of the house while Daddy was sick. As he climbed the steps to your bedroom, little Matthew followed closely behind with a box of tissues and a book tucked under his arm. He adored his older brother and couldn’t help but emulate him. Thomas gingerly placed the tray on the nightstand and Matthew followed close behind with the tissues. Kal stood as sentry by the door, watching the scene unfold.

Your youngest, Rosie, was sitting in the bed with her father. You watched as she climbed onto his lap and reached out her chubby hands to his face. With a concerned look, she pressed her palms against his cheeks, pushing them towards each other. You stifled a laugh as you watched his lips push into a duck face. Satisfied with her findings, little Rosie pulled her hands away and handed him her much loved teddy bear. Henry waggled the bear in her face, searching for a giggle. A laugh bubbled up from throat and Henry smiled warmly as he gave her back the bear. She shook her head fervently.

“Here’s Mr. Bear, baby,” Henry’s voice low and scratchy. 

Rosie shook her head. “No Dada. Mr. Bear stay with Dada. Help make Dada all better.” 

Henry’s eyes crinkled at the thoughtful gesture. “Thank you, baby girl. That makes Dada very happy. I’m sure Mr. Bear will do a superb job.” A big grin bloomed on her face and she learned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, happy she was able to help. 

You stood in the doorframe, holding a bottle of medicine. Striding across the room, you presented his medicine to him; Henry scrunched up his face at it. You held his gaze, silently thinking to yourself he was just as bad as the children when it came to being sick. 

Before you could open your mouth, Thomas scolded his father. “Buck up, Daddy. Just take the medicine Mama brought so you can feel better. Isn’t that what you always tell us?” Faced with his own words being thrown back at him, Henry had no choice but to comply (albeit with a grimace). Despite the pandemonium from your three children and one giant Kal, Henry also managed to finish his soup. 

Making your way to his side, you reached out to grab the tray from him. “Alright, loves, it’s time to let Daddy get some rest now.”

“Not yet, Mama,” Matthew insisted.

“Why not?”

“Daddy needs a bedtime story first. It always makes me feel better.” He looked to his siblings who all silently nodded in agreement. 

The final blow came when Henry’s voice joined in, “Yes Mama, a story please.” Faced with four pairs of pleading eyes, you agreed to one story.

You set the tray down and reached for the book Matthew had brought in. A small hand stopped you. Thomas looked solemnly at you. “No Mama, it’s my job as the man of the house.” His serious look was so much like his father’s. You couldn’t help but reach out and caress his small face. You nodded, indicating your ascent for him to read.

The bed dipped slightly as all four climbed into the bed with Henry. Rosie sat near her father, making sure he was tucked in tightly. Kal lay at the end of the bed. Matthew pressed up against Kal and stroked his fur in slow rhythmic passes. Thomas sat on the other side, waiting for everyone to settle in the bed. You found yourself observing the scene from the end of the bed.   
With a very solemn face, Thomas read from the well loved copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring_. 

Your eyes scanned the scene in front of you, pausing to take in the touching way all your little people doted on and wanted their Daddy Bear to feel better. Henry looked up at you, catching your eye. Though his smile was weary from being sick, his eyes conveyed his love and gratefulness for the family you’d given him. You returned the smile, silently thanking him for this family too. 

A peaceful silence filled the room as everyone listened to the sound of your son’s voice reading aloud your family’s favorite story. Thomas reached the part where the hobbits reached the house of Tom Bombadil when a soft snore interrupted the story. The magic broken, everyone looked up for the source of the sound. 

Rosie whispered, “Daddy sleeping.” 

You pressed a finger to your lips, shushing all of them. Thomas quietly closed the book, making sure to leave the bookmark in the spot he left off. You helped Rosie and Matthew off the bed and whispered, “Daddy needs his rest. Let’s go downstairs and play quietly, shall we?” As your brood left, you heard them make plans amongst themselves to make Daddy a get well card and other assorted crafts. 

You tiptoed to the side of the bed, placing the back of your hand to check on his fever. Finding nothing of concern, you pressed a kiss against his warm forehead. Henry stirred from his sleep at your touch.

“Shh love,” you cooed gently, “go back to sleep. All will be well.”

He had no energy to protest you and closed his eyes. You checked to make sure he had everything he needed before lifting up the tray. As you walked out of the room, you heard the faintest “Thank you” followed immediately by his soft snores. 

“In sickness and in health, my love,” you whispered as you gently closed the door.


End file.
